SNOW
by Satans Little Princess
Summary: Snow. Many people have different reactions to it. Some people hate it and some people cant live without it. Heres a story of 2 people who couldnt live without it. oneshot


SNOW  
  
FIFTH YEAR  
  
"I'm gonna get you my pretty" James called to his girlfriend Lily who had just chucked a snowball at him.  
  
"Really then what will you do?" She called out to him.  
  
"This" He said as he caught her. He kissed her and pushed her into the snow to continue their snogging feast.  
  
"I should get caught more often then" Lily giggled when they came up for air.  
  
"I'm not protesting" he said grinning as Lily ran away "Just means I'm better than you!" he puffed out his chest at this which made Lily fall over in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Very modest aren't we" Lily grinned.  
  
"Very" James agreed. Lily shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"How did I end up with a boyfriend like you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well you fell in love with me!" James said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Really? Are you so sure?" Lily grinned.  
  
"Absolutely!" James said as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Lily leaned in and whispered "You'll Just have to catch me first" With that she took off running again.  
  
"Damn!" James grinned and took off after her.  
  
  
  
SIXTH YEAR  
  
"Watch out Lils" Arabella called out to her best friend as James chucked a snowball at her.  
  
"We meet again Mr Potter" Lily said mischievously.  
  
"That we do Miss Evans" James grinned advancing on her.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Lily said and stuffed snow in his face.  
  
"Hey!" He protested "Not fair! I would categorize that as boyfriend abuse.  
  
"Really? I would put it under getting even" Lily said as she tripped and fell on her butt in the snow.  
  
"This could get interesting" James said coming even closer.  
  
"Oh no you don………." Lily was cut short be James pressing his lips against hers.  
  
"Doesn't this remind you of something?" James said after a minute or so.  
  
"It sure does" Lily grinned pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww look at the cute couple" Sirius said to Arabella.  
  
"Lets get `em" Arabella said and pick up a clump of snow and chucked it at the happy couple. Sirius followed her lead and did the same thing.  
  
"Hey that was so uncalled for" Lily squealed.  
  
"Your so dead Sirius" James cried.  
  
"Really? I thought I was alive" Sirius said "Do I look alive to you Bella?"  
  
"Yep very alive" Arabella said pinching him on the arm, which mad him yelp.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Sirius cried rubbing his arm.  
  
"I had to make sure you were alive!" Arabella shrugged.  
  
"Oh Haha very funny" Sirius muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You 2 would make a great couple you know!" Lily said.  
  
"Yes you would with all the fighting and such! You sound like a married couple" James agreed.  
  
"You have to be kidding!" Sirius exclaimed at the same time as Arabella cried "Get Real!"  
  
"Yes I can see it now 'Bella would you marry me? Oh Sirius Yes I will marry you! I love you Bell! I love you to Siri!'" Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey! That's just wrong! It's against the laws of nature" Arabella cried.  
  
"Yeah! Too bad though she has one great body!" Sirius said checking her out.  
  
"Hey! Put your eyes back in your head and STOP checking me out you dog" Arabella yelled.  
  
"Woof!" Sirius Replied and started chasing her around the grounds.  
  
  
  
SEVENTH YEAR  
  
"Lets play………catch and kiss in the snow" Sirius squealed like a girl.  
  
"Oh lets" Lily mocked rolling her eyes "Seriously Sirius (No pun intended) how immature can you get?"  
  
"Don't ask" Remus said.  
  
"You girls had better run course we're it" James said grinning. They didn't need telling twice and in an instant Lily, Arabella and Hope – Lily's other best friend – had run away.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend to catch" With that James chased after Lily.  
  
"Ok you go after Hope, I go after Bella" Sirius said.  
  
"Oooooooo somebody got a crush have they?" Remus teased.  
  
"Shut it Lupin" Sirius said and ran after Arabella.  
  
"Oh well" Remus sighed and went off to find Hope.  
  
Meanwhile………..  
  
"Oh my" Lily exclaimed as she came across Sirius and Arabella kissing passionately "I always knew there was something between them" she said shacking her head and turning around only to bump into the chest of James.  
  
"Why don't we take a leaf out of their book" James said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"With pleasure" Lily mumbled into his lips.  
  
"How cute" Hope squealed as she came across the kissing couples.  
  
"Wanna try it?" a voice said from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Depends on who its with" she said turning around in his arms to face him "but with you I might make an exception."  
  
"Really? Well you don't have a choice anyway" Remus said as he kissed her.  
  
"I guess not" She grinned.  
  
1 year later  
  
Lily and James were walking through the nearby nature reserve when James turned to Lily got down on one knee in the snow and said, "Lily we've known each other for sometime and over the years our feelings have grown for one another. I feel like I could never go a day without you by my side! Lily Amelia Evans what I'm trying to say is will you be my wife?" He looked up at Lily praying she'll say yes.  
  
"Oh James! Of course I'll be your wife" She said eyes shining with tears. James pulled out a velvet box and produced a ring, it was gold with emeralds on it, it wasn't like most rings which are straight around the edges this one was wavy all the way round, he then slipped it on her ring finger. In one swift movement he was up off his knee and kissing Lily.  
  
Another year later  
  
"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" the priest said. James lifted Lily's Vail and kissed her "I now present you with Mr and Mrs James Potter!"  
  
It was Lily and James' wedding and it was perfect! They were seated outside near the nature reserve in the snow, Lily wouldn't have the wedding any other way. She said that the snow represented their love for each other.  
  
2 years later  
  
"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –" the sound of the door bursting open could be heard.  
  
"No James I couldn't leave you" Lily Cried.  
  
"Lily go! You and Harry mean the world to me I couldn't stand to see you hurt!" James said pleadingly.  
  
"I love you" Lily said kissing him.  
  
"I love you too! Now go" James said. Lily grabbed Harry and ran up the stairs to the nursery. It was then she heard the one thing she hoped never to hear the words 'Avada Kedavra' were yelled followed by the sound of someone falling to the ground.  
  
"James!" She whispered tearfully "Oh god help make my baby come out of this alive" she said holding Harry tight. The door burst open to revile Voldemort.  
  
"Give me the boy!" He demanded.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded.  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now …"  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"  
  
"Stand aside girl"  
  
"Not Harry, please … have mercy … have mercy …"  
  
"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort cried and the world went black for Lily.  
  
1 week later  
  
"We are gathered here today to morn the passing of James Potter who died trying to save his wife Lily and their son Harry and Lily Potter who died trying to save her son Harry" the priest said "We will now have Remus Lupin pay his respects." Remus got up and walked over to the podium.  
  
"Here today we mourn the death of Lily and James! They were just 2 of a number killed by Voldemort. They were, are, the best friends I will ever have! They excepted me for who I was and I respect that! Most people would run screaming! They wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives morning over them they would want us to get on with our lives! James seemed to know he was going to die as just last week he said to me 'Moony no matter what happens don't morn over me for the rest of your life' I didn't know what he meant then but I understand now! We will miss them dearly but just remember we will meet up with them again one day and no matter where me or my life goes I know I will never forget them!" He finished then walked over to the coffins kissed each of them with his hand and said "I'll never forget you Prongs or you to Tiger Lily! Rest in Peace! I'll visit frequently" With that he took his seat.  
  
"We will now have Lily's Best Friends Hope Banks and Arabella Figg say their respects" The priest said.  
  
"Lily was the bestest friend I, we, ever had" Hope started tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
"She was always there when either of us needed someone to talk to in a moment of crisis or to just gossip" Arabella continued tears were also flowing freely down her face.  
  
"She was always there for us when we were in trouble or needed a friend and never did anything to hurt others"  
  
"She meet James and fell head over heels for him! They made a perfect couple"  
  
"Always finishing one an others sentences, and such. But this didn't distort her view on life if anything it made her more happy, loving and carefree"  
  
"They loved the snow more then anything! If you couldn't find them during winter they were quite often either snogging, walking or just enjoying each others company in the snow"  
  
"They lived for the snow! They got engaged in the snow, married in the snow, took baby Harry out to play often in the snow"  
  
"All you have to do is to look at the snow and you can imagine them playing, talking doing whatever and that they were there with you" With that they walked over to the coffins and like Remus had done kissed each of them with their hands "We'll never forget you Lils! You either James" Hope said crying silently.  
  
"We'll miss you guys! Life will never be the same" Arabella said sadly.  
  
The funeral went by quickly and soon everybody was leaving. Remus, Hope and Arabella took one last look at Lily and James before they to left.  
  
15 years later  
  
"Hey Tiger Lily, Hey Prongs" Remus said coming up to their graves "Guess what Sirius has been acquitted for all charges! Isnt that great! They found Pettigrew in a pub in Scotland and gave him the truth potion at Dumbledore's request! He spilled everything! Even the information that we didn't need! Like him never losing his virginity!" Remus chuckled "Harry's doing fine! His an excellent seeker just like you Prongs! He misses you heaps though. He's dating a girl by the name of Hermione Granger you'll like her Lils she's smart, outgoing and pretty just like you! I often find them snogging in the snow just like you to did! Funny huh?"  
  
"Hey Remus" Hope said coming up to the gravestone with Arabella and Sirius.  
  
"Hey guys! Just saying hi to Lily and James" Remus said.  
  
"Hey Tiger Lily, Hey Prongs" Sirius said to the gravestones "Sorry I haven't visited! I miss you guys heaps"  
  
"Oh Lils and James! Why did you have to go" Hope said tears in her eyes.  
  
"Life hasn't been the same the past 15 years without you guys" Arabella said "Can you believe it? It's been 15 years since that fateful day?"  
  
"Yes I can! 15 horrible, horrible years" Sirius said sadly "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your funeral! I had a few errrrr appointments AKA I was in Azkaban."  
  
"I wish you guys were here now!" Hope said "but I hope your having a wonderful time in heaven."  
  
"We have to get going now but we promise to visit real soon" Remus said standing up.  
  
"Yeah! We promise" Sirius said standing up and pulling Arabella up to.  
  
"Bye Lils, bye James" Hope and Arabella said.  
  
As they left all four could have sworn the saw two transparent figures kissing in the snow not far from them 1 with flaming red hair, the other with messy black hair and glasses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys!!!!!! What do you think!!!!!! I wrote this to get rid of my minor writers block!!!!!!! It brought tears to my eyes as I was writing it!!!!! Very bad!!!!!! It's hard to write when your eyes are full of tears!!!!!!! Anyways I hope you liked it!!!!!!! That's all I'm writing for this story so plzzzzzzzzzzz R&R!!!!!!!! Thanx  
  
~Katy 


End file.
